Todo Planeado
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Los caminos del desierto eran peligrosos y agresivos. Cualquier atraco, asalto o huida debía ser planificada al detalle Pero a veces Sivir planeaba demasiado antes de lanzarse a la acción... (One-Shot)


**Todos los personajes (excepto algunos) le pertenecen a Riot Games**

 ** _Todo planeado_**

.

Los duros caminos del desierto siempre son traicioneros; en un ambiente caluroso y donde nada puede proteger del abrazador sol cualquier objeto que brinde sombra es muy valioso. Pero éste es claramente superado por mil veces si da la casualidad del destino el poder encontrar un oasis.

Rezar a todos los dioses había funcionado para Sivir, pues su caminata al huir de una enorme tumba de donde había desafiado a la muerte no había sido fácil. Lo complicado no solo fue salir y evitar a todas esas figuras de arena que se arremolinaban frente a ella, sino también fue difícil engañar a ese enorme ser con cabeza de pájaro diciéndole que iba a por un poco de agua para reponer **energía**.

Ese ser alado había reaccionado, o mejor dicho había dejado de reaccionar al mencionar la palabra **energía** pues se quedó mirando melancólico hacia un punto vacío de una ciudad que empezaba a reconstruirse. Esto le dio valioso tiempo para huir evitando a los guardias, aunque luego de un instante estas figuras de arena actuaban de manera errática, materializándose o destruyéndose consecutivamente en un escenario terrorífico que asustaría hasta al mas curtido de los mercenarios.

Ansiosa de llegar a sombra y agua Sivir se desplomo en una enorme saliente que se formaba naturalmente, la laguna debería estar debajo de lo que parecía un cráter.

\- Agua… es mía… vamos Sivir tu puedes – se mentalizo intentando levantarse – hazlo por las joyas, los zapatos de piel de dragarto, las coronas de oro, oh… y por esos deliciosos caramelos de Jonia…

Sus ánimos callaron al escuchar los sonido de cascos y el polvo que se elevaba a su vista en su dirección; eran jinetes.

Se empapo el cabello con arena, incluida casi toda su ropa que brillaba con el sol; el camuflaje resulto efectivo pues los cuatro sujetos ellos pasaron de largo pero se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el oasis y el líquido elemento.

La señora de la batalla bufó molesta ya que ahora tenía adversarios que seguramente no compartirían el agua. Las bandas azules que rodeaban sus cuellos y sus cinturas eran reflejo del grupo Korrash'ami uno de los más despiadados y letales del desierto. Y Sivir también sabía que su líder estaría muy molesto por abandonarlo cuando éste le propuso matrimonio.

Tenía que acabar con ellos rápido. Necesitaba un plan.

Su mente empezó a analizar la situación con velocidad. La más alta de los bandidos lucia delgada, unos brazales plateados lograban sobresalir sobre su desgastada túnica roja y portaba aretes y anillos de oro en su mano derecha; la otra mano acariciaba el pomo de una espada larga a la vez que miraba alerta a su alrededor en busca de peligro; lucia muy buena combatiendo.

Un hombre extremadamente delgado se le acerco, le susurro algo que Sivir no pudo oír e inmediatamente se acercaron al jinete más pequeño que luchaba por bajar del caballo; otro joven que se había puesto a recoger palillos soltó su carga y empujo descortésmente al hombre flaco, enojado volvió a un caballo y dispuesto a tomar algo de sus alforjas , el otro joven ayudo a bajar al jinete pequeño sosteniéndolo por la cintura y dejándolo en el piso, le quito la tela que cubría su rostro para sacudir la arena revelando en el proceso una cabellera rubí que pertenecía a una niña que no pasaría de los catorce años…

La mercenaria del desierto se sorprendió. ¿La sanguinaria banda ya permitía niñas?

Sivir agito la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello, éste era un momento importante para ella: todos estaban de espaldas y desprotegidos.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar.

 **Plan 1.**

 _La bajante es gradual y recubierta con roca, tengo que saltar; bien… arrojo una roca por allá, hasta que esa mujer vaya a inspeccionar me deslizo entre esa roca y decapito al delgado, salto, mi arma no volverá a tiempo asi que le arrojo sus propio cargamento cegándolo, me acerco con velocidad y lo derribo, mi arma regresa y corto su garganta; la niña estará asustada, me le acerco y la tomo de rehén, la otra mujer viene intentando combatir, le pido que negociemos. La engaño y cuando baje el arma y yo baje la mía la hago volver y le rebano el pescuezo. Dejo ir a la niña, el desierto se encargara de ella._

 _El agua es mía._

\- Ahora… – susurro al levantar un poco su espada.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio un ligero destello en el pecho del hombre delgado; al parecer tenía muy bien escondida una daga.

\- Es un… agg diablos… – maldijo al observar las cicatrices de los brazos – Khilan-dee, peligrosos, esos tipos aciertan a cada cosa que vean con un cuchillo… y no sé cuántos porta debajo de toda esa ropa.

 **Plan 2.**

 _Bien, cambio de planes; corro por esta saliente hacia donde está la mujer, me lanzo sobre ella y arrojo su espada lejos, la tomo del cuello y la utilizo como escudo humano para los cuchillos que me lance el delgado. La niña grita, él se desconcentra, arrojo el arma y se le clava al pecho, me giro a los dos restantes, tomo una de los puñales clavados de mi escudo humano dispuesta a lanzárselos al joven… él me atraviesa con una flecha._

\- ¡Rayos! – grito en voz baja – ¡A qué hora se te ocurre sacar tu arco muchacho!

Sivir se froto el cabello frustrada.

\- De acuerdo… esto requiere más planeación.

 **Plan 3.**

 _Finjo tropezar y caigo de éste lugar, el delgado viene, le pido agua y me lleva con el joven con sospechas, lo tomo desprevenido en el trayecto y corto su abdomen, el grito es corto pero se alcanza a escuchar, él me dispara flechas, uso sus caballos como cobertura y cuando lance su primer virote arrojo mi arma haciéndola chocar con esa roca, rebota y se incrusta en el arquero; la mujer viene con rapidez mas no puede con mi velocidad, ruedo por el suelo tomando mi arma y saltando detrás de ella, gira con su espada pero lo evado dando otro giro en el suelo, mi arma dorada corta su cuello cuando lo alzo…_

 _Giro donde la niña para arrojarla al agua por diversión… me clava su puñal de oro en el vientre._

\- ¡Oh vamos! – refunfuño cuando diviso como la muchacha hacia exagerados movimientos con un cuchillo dorado, intentando matar a cortes el aire.

\- Cálmate Sivir… ahí vamos otra vez.

 **Plan 4**

 _Ese tipo está descargando un toldo y esta distraído, eso me da una oportunidad de matarlo primero. Bajo con un salto y lanzo mi arma en el aire con dirección al arquero, me abalanzo detrás de la tela hacia el delgado y le parto el cuello; escucho el grito del joven cuando mi arma se le clava en el pecho, la mujer se le acerca y la niña grita con fuerza al ver mi cabello, asusta a los caballos, corro con velocidad y tomo los cuchillos de cuerpo debajo de mi. La chiquilla vuelve a gritar con más fuerza, los equinos en su desesperación relinchan y lanzan patadas por doquier, no puedo esquivar uno y me resquebraja el cráneo…_

 _\- Aghhhh…_

 **Plan 15**

 _Silbo con fuerza llamando a algún caballo, lo más seguro es que estén entrenados para ello pues parecen robados a un noble del desierto. Se me acercan pero todo luce como si intentaran huir y deja confundidos a los cuatro. El de color blanco se me acerca y lo monto con velocidad dando un rodeo al oasis escondiéndome en un costado, en mi posición baja lanzo mi arma y se clava en el delgado, cambio de lado y le doy una patada fuerte a la mujer dejándola inconsciente luego, escondida en la montura, me acerco al arquero que le clava una flecha a una pata, tropieza y me aplasta…_

\- Ummmmm – resoplo molesta.

.

 **Plan 32**

… _m-me escabullo p-por la tienda y arrojo u-una piedra al otro lado del lugar, la mujer se d-distrae y se levanta, l-lanzo mi arma y la deca-decapito, l-los que restan y están en la fogata s-s-s-se levantan por la sorpresa, arrojo una mochila c-cercana al a-agua simulando que nado, el arquero a-apunta al estanque y… el delgado también, le doy un golpe al c-caballo cercano, escap-p-p-pan escondiendo mis… pisadas cuando corro hacia el jov-v-ven, me tomo del cuello del l-lanza cuchillos y a-aviento a la niña y a-a-al arquero al agua, retomo mi arma y le corto el abdomen…_

 _A-amenazo a los dos y… y término con la frase: ¿T-te da miedo morir?_

 _Que frío…_

Hasta los pensamientos de Sivir se congelaban por el extremo frio que azotaba el desierto esa noche. Su mentón tiritaba al choque de sus dientes y al temblar de su cuerpo y aunque se frotaba a sí misma como podía sus manos heladas concedían el efecto contrario en su cuerpo.

Había planeado sus movimientos todo el día…

\- E-ese es el correcto… hora de ejecutarlos… – dijo al momento de intentar levantarse sin éxito y permaneciendo acostada.

 **En la fogata:**

\- ¿Oye crees que ya venga o se vaya? El que me mire tanto rato ya me está poniendo nervioso – dijo el hombre más delgado.

\- Ja, ¿No que te gustaba la atención de las mujeres pillín? Solo un rato más, es muy divertido – contesto la mujer espadachín.

\- Pues yo ya estoy harta, me fui del palacio para que no me vieran de esa manera nunca más – bufó la pequeña levantándose pero el joven intento detenerla.

\- Majestad no creo que deba…

\- ¡Oye tú! – gritó agitando los brazos – ¡Si tú! ¿¡Vas a bajar o que!? ¡Es de mala educación espiar a la gente!

.

La señora de la batalla se aferraba con fuerza de la manta que la cubría y bebía con cuidado el té de shiij que le habían brindado sus anfitriones recuperando poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estas mejor?

\- Si…

\- Ja Oye ya en serio, dinos que hacías tanto rato allí arriba – dijo Azeeza golpeándola en el hombro luciendo muy poco femenina.

Sivir desvió la mirada avergonzada, intento crear alguna excusa por estar todo un día bajo el sol y luego rodeada de frio; sus hipotéticas victimas supieron de su presencia todo el tiempo.

\- Esperaba refuerzos…

\- ¿En una ruta como esta? Vamos chica, que no nos reiremos de ti.

Sivir intento cambiar de tema.

\- Bueno, lucían como los de la banda Korrash'am-…

\- ¡Si! – interrumpió la más pequeña levantando los brazos victoriosa – Saif, me debes una joya del desierto ¿Qué no te dije que las bandas azules nos alejarían de bandidos?

\- Majestad, fui yo quien le recomendó qu-

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Me debes una joya del desierto! ¡Aghh! ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – grito huyendo del lugar.

\- ¡Majestad! Le recomiendo que no vaya por…

La mercenaria escondió una risilla.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – se animó a preguntar.

\- Azeeza la Indomable; la enana es Huda la gritona, Saif el camarero y Baccu el flacucho.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Ja, de acuerdo, serás Baccu el galán.

No pudo reprimir otra risilla notoria.

\- ¿Cómo es que terminaron aquí?

\- La chiquilla quiere aventuras… – susurro con nostalgia – cuando pasamos por su palacio nos convencio. Ja, y no podía negarme a esa carita…

\- No podías negarte a ese oro querrás decir.

\- See eso también tuvo algo que ver.

\- Tú también tienes joyas para ser una princesa del desierto, o por como vistes a lo menos la gobernante de un harem – le dijo Baccu – ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí?

Sivir lanzo un largo suspiro bajando la cabeza y sintiendo la cicatriz de su vientre que se extendía hasta su espalda recordando lo sucedido.

\- Es una larga historia…

\- Pues, por cómo está la noche creo que tenemos tiempo a oírla – reclamo Azeeza.

Sivir le sonrió alegre a ambos combatientes; al parecer luego de sus tantos años de crudeza y combate pudo entender que el salvaje desierto no era un lugar tan cruel como le habían enseñado.

 **Fin**

 **Hace poco he leído el Lore de muchos campeones y me parece gracioso el que no haya escrito nada sobre ella siendo una mujer poco conocida (o muy conocida) no me maten mains!**

 **Dado que me he resfriado y siento unos cambios de calor corporal como el cambio de humor de una mujer embarazada, he decidido escribir algo con que distraerme de esta enfermedad. Cof! cof! Jeje tambien he tratado de reflejar un habito muuy malo mio que es el de planear demasiado. Planeo tanto que al final se me acaba el tiempo y ya no hago nada! Maldito seas cerebro!**

 **Pues nada, agradecer si les agrado la lectura y esperando a las criticas constructivas o destructivas. Por mientras, me dedico a escribir lo que me falta!**

 **Bye bye se cuidan!**


End file.
